El cantar de la luna oscura
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: Crona es una chica a la cual la vida siempre la ha tratado mal. Lo unico que desea es encontrar el amor, pero a cualquier lugar al que va, encuentra todo menos lo que ella desea.


Hola de nuevo, a quienes lean este songfic xD

Bueno, amo a mago de oz, y ya tenía pensado hacer un singfic con esta canción tan triste, y aquí el resultado. Puede que esté mal escrito, y puede que cambie esos detalles, pero mientras aquí se los dejo para que lo lean, y claro, espero les guste ^^

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**

**Canción Cantar de la luna oscura perteneciente a Mago de oz**

**Historia escrita y creada por mi**

* * *

**El cantar de la luna oscura**

_**Es el país de la luna oscura. Es la habitación deshabitada.**_

_**Es la más bella criatura, es la dama descorazonada.**_

Esta vez te contaré una pequeña historia sobre una hermosa dama que busca el amor sincero, como cualquier chica de su edad.

Se dice que en un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra en las profundidades de un bosque, vive aquella hermosa dama.

Ella posee largos cabellos rosados, sus ojos son azules como el hielo, su piel blanca como porcelana. De bella voz y amable personalidad.

¿Su nombre? Crona.

Seguramente has de pensar que esta chica es feliz. Pero lamentablemente no es así.

Ella siempre ha estado buscando a su verdadero amor y poder conocer y sentir la dicha que éste trae consigo.

_**Apuestos galanes la cortejan. Y aquellos que la han conseguido.**_

_**Con el paso del tiempo la dejan y ella llorando escoge el olvido.**_

A pesar de que Crona es una chica amable y tranquila con todos en el pueblo, nunca ha sido bien tratada, solo por unos cuantos.

Pues rumores cuentan que la joven pelirosa es una peligrosa bruja que embruja a los jóvenes, los atrae a su casa y si no son lo que busca, simplemente los deja ir.

Otros rumores cuentan que ella busca a un joven en especial para hacer un terrible maleficio.

Es por eso que algunas personas comenzaron a distanciarse de ella.

Sin embargo, hay jóvenes que simplemente ignoran aquellos rumores y se han acercado a la joven para declararle su amor.

Lamentablemente, esos jóvenes terminaron abandonándola a los pocos días, dejándola sola y con el corazón roto una vez más.

Se dice que los jóvenes que se atreven a declararle su amor solamente lo hacen con el interés debido a su belleza o riqueza. No por amor real, como ella dice.

Se dice que Crona llora todas las noches desde el balcón de su habitación, siendo la luna su única testigo.

También se dice que cuando un hombre más la traiciona, la luna toma un color rojo carmesí. Señal de la profunda tristeza y dolor de la pelirosa.

_**De olvido vive y de olvido muere, como planta en jardín olvidado.**_

_**Sabiendo que nadie la quiere. Sabiendo que nadie la ha amado.**_

Después de que aquellos rumores fueron esparcidos por el pueblo, de que Crona es una bruja, ya nadie habla con ella o se le acerca.

Las recelosas madres no se despegan de sus hijos. E incluso les prohíben tan siquiera observar a la supuesta bruja.

Los amigos que Crona logró hacer inventaban excusas para no salir con ella.

Y más rumores se esparcieron, pero al parecer rumores verdaderos.

Se rumora que Crona sería exiliada del pueblo.

Después de que el amor la ha tratado tan mal, ahora incluso sus conocidos y amigos la tratan de igual manera.

La joven pelirosa ya no sale de casa. Prefiere quedarse dentro de su habitación con su posiblemente eterna soledad.

Sus guardias se encargan de comprar las cosas que normalmente necesita, o quiere.

Por las tardes, cuando las tiendas y fondas cierran, los niños dejan de jugar y entran a sus casas para cenar y los trabajadores regresan a sus hogares para descansar, es cuando Crona sale de casa y se dirige a un pequeño claro que se encuentra en lo más profundo del bosque.

Se queda ahí hasta que la noche cae, fundiendo sus lágrimas con el lago y marchitándose junto a las rosas y demás flores en pleno otoño.

_**Es la inocencia perdida. Es la vejez negada.**_

_**Y unas lágrimas perdidas. María* vive desesperada.**_

Los días pasan, y para Crona son como una penitencia, dentro de su habitación, sin poder ver ni disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol del mediodía.

En el pueblo se han hecho juntas, donde han decidido que no quieren a la bruja ni un día más viviendo ahí.

Incluso el padre de la iglesia ha amenazado a Crona. Si no desaloja su hogar en una semana, sería acusada y quemada en la hoguera como a una bruja auténtica.

¿Cómo una chica que solo busca el amor puede ser tan odiada después de haber sido aceptada y posiblemente querida?

Era una pregunta que se formulaba en los pensamientos de Crona cada noche que observaba a la luna y a su desgracia.

-_Abandonaré mi hogar una vez más, sin haber logrado mi objetivo… de nuevo_- Se susurraba a sí misma antes de caer en un llanto amargo.

_**De olvido vive y de olvido muere, como planta en jardín olvidado.**_

_**Sabiendo que nadie la quiere. Sabiendo que nadie la ha amado.**_

El día límite finalmente llegó. Ni un alma se encontraba en los callejones del pueblo.

Algunos carruajes negros llegaron y esperaban frente a la casa de Crona.

Sus guardias se encargaban de llevar maletas al interior de éstos.

Un último carruaje con un decorado distinto esperaba con las puertas abiertas y un guardia.

Crona salió finalmente del que ahora era su viejo hogar con una última maleta en mano, pero más pequeña.

Arropada con un bello vestido negro con encajes rosas y detalles rojos caminaba hacia el carruaje que mantenía las puertas abiertas.

Pero, de la nada, un aldeano apareció detrás de la pelirosa con un cuchillo en su bolsillo.

La sujetó de sus bellos cabellos rosas y sin dudarlo, los cortó a la vez que gritaba agitadamente ¡_Bruja_!

Segundos después el aldeano corrió, desapareciendo en el bosque.

Crona se encontraba en el piso. Su hermoso cabello largo ahora era corto y asimétrico.

-¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?- Se preguntaba la pelirosa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Crona se levantó del piso, miró al cielo y dejó salir un doloroso grito.

Después abordó el carruaje y dio la señal de partida.

Los caballos comenzaron a galopar y se alejaron de aquel poblado.

Llorando, la pelirosa ruega por encontrar su amor sincero y vivir feliz, amada, tranquila… vivir en paz.

¿Acaso está destinada a vivir y morir sola? ¿Vivir acusada de ser una bruja, como toda su vida lo han hecho? ¿Está destinada a no ser amada jamás? ¿Destinada a tener que abandonar siempre su hogar? ¿Destinada a ser odiada y olvidada?

_**De olvido vive y de olvido muere, como planta en jardín olvidado.**_

_**Sabiendo que nadie la quiere. Sabiendo que nadie la ha amado.**_

* * *

Buuu, lo se es triste, pero bueno, la canción también lo es así que espero no hayan esperado un lindo fic xDD

Y sobre la parte de la canción que dice "María vive desesperada", bueno, así es la canción pero, imaginen que dice "Crona vive desesperada" xD Eso es todo.

Espero les haya gustado, además estoy buscando más canciones para complementar esta historia :3

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
